


Please… Don’t Leave Me

by imaginethatstarlord



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Jealous Peter Quill, Kid Peter Quill, Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Peter Quill Feels, Peter Quill Needs a Hug, Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Pre-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Protective Peter Quill, Sassy Peter Quill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethatstarlord/pseuds/imaginethatstarlord
Summary: You and Peter have been best friends childhood. You go through everything together, and even though Peter shows that he has feelings for you he sleep around. It drives you mad, not to mention all of the “accidental” touches and the pretty obvious flirting. It takes a lot for Peter to finally admit how he feels and catch you, but is it too late?





	1. Chapter 1

\- Flashback to 1988 -  
You stood quietly behind Peter as he talked to his mother. Everyone knew that she didn’t have much time left in this world. Her condition had gotten so much worse in the last few months, you didn’t what to see her go. Your mother had died in childbirth and your father was killed in a car accident, so you were being raised by your uncle who really didn’t give a rat’s ass about you. Peter was your only friend, and his mother was like your own. You didn’t want her to leave you and Peter here. You felt a few tears slip from your eyes as her and Peter talked, even though you weren’t really listening to what they were saying. You couldn’t focus, it was all too much for you. 

You were pulled from your thoughts when you heard Peter’s screams and the sound of his mother’s heart rate monitor flatlining. Your eyes went wide and you felt like you couldn’t move. No, this couldn’t be happening, she couldn’t leave you too. Your tears fell faster as Peter’s grandfather picked you both up and moved you out of the room. Peter ran outside as soon as he turned his back, and you ran after him. He felt to his knees, crying in the grass outside the hospital. You sat down next to him, crying too. You grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to look at you, “Peter, Peter listen to me. It’s just us now, but you and me, we’re a team. We’re going to make it through this,” You said with your voice still hoarse.

He nodded, “Why did she have to leave us?”

“I don’t know Pete… But I know as long as we’re together we can do anything.”

Before he could respond there was a glowing light above you both and you were being pulled upward towards a giant… space ship? You clung to Peter for dear life as you were both sucked in. You had your eyes closed tightly until the light was gone. When you opened them, you and Peter were surrounded by a bunch of scary looking men. Peter quickly moved so that he was in front of you, you buried your face in the back of his shoulder, “Who are you?” Peter asked. You peeked over his shoulder to see the leader, a blue man, towering over you both. 

“The name’s Yondu, what’s your name boy?” The blue man asked.

“Peter… Peter Quill,” He responded, trying not to show how scared he was.

“And what about your little friend that’s hiding behind you?” Yondu questioned.

“That’s (Y/N),” Peter answered for you. 

“(Y/N) huh?” Yondu said before turning his back to you two.

“Can we eat them boss?” One of the men asked, and several of the men murmured in a strange agreeance. 

You grasp tightened on Peter and his on you did the same. Yondu laughed, “No, we have to deliver the boy… but the girl… Do whatever you want with her. Put the boy in a cell.”

Your eyes wide as two of the men grabbed you, “PETER!” You cried out, struggling against them. 

“(Y/N)!” Peter jumped up to help you, but he was grabbed by two of the goons as well. He fought against them, as you were taken away, his eyes started to water as your pained and scared face disappeared around the corner of the ship.

Yondu sighed, “Don’t be such a crybaby boy, it’s nothing personal, just business.”

Peter said nothing as the goons took him to a containment cell, Yondu coming up behind them and locking the door once Peter was inside, “If they hurt her you’ll pay,” Peter said as Yondu began to walk away.

Yondu turned back around, “What did you just say to me boy?”

Peter walked up to the bars and looked him dead in the eye, “I said if they hurt her you’ll pay for it. She’s my best friend, if anything happens to her I’ll spend every day trying to get back at you.”

Yondu said nothing before walking away. He went to the main room and let out a sigh at the sight. His goons had you pinned to the wall, you already had a bruise on your jaw and a bloody lip. He really couldn’t leave these guys alone for five minutes, “Alright, that’s a enough fun for you idiots. Give me the girl.”

There was a chorus of upset noises, “Aw why?!” One of the men closest to you asked. 

“I’ve had a change of heart-plans… A change of plans,” Yondu responded.

“What’s that boss?” Another man asked.

“These two are small, good for fitting into places that we can’t. We should keep them around to help us on jobs,” Yondu said.

You let out a sigh of relief before the men holding you up dropped you. You landed on your feet and walked towards Yondu, “I’ll take you back to that boy.”

You nodded quietly and were happy to follow Yondu to Peter. Peter had been sitting near the front of the cell when he heard the footsteps, he sprung up when he saw you, “(Y/N)!” He squeaked in a worried tone as Yondu unlocked the door and put you inside. You ran into Peter’s arms, burying your face in the crook of his neck. He let you, not worried about your blood getting on him, all he was worried about was you.

“You two are going to be working for us for awhile, so get comfy,” The blue man said as he began to walk away.

“Thank you,” Peter said looking at Yondu, happy that he had changed his mind and that you were pretty much okay. 

“Yeah well… Don’t read too much into it boy,” Yondu responded before walking out of sight.

As soon as he was gone, Peter gently pushed you back a bit so he could get a good look at your face. He cupped your face in his hands, softly running his thumb over the bruise on your jaw. He used his other hand to wipe away some of the blood from your lip, “Pete… I-I’m scared,” You told him honestly, your hands trembling.  
He took his hands from your face and took your hands in his, “I am too, but it’s like you said, as long as we’re together everything will be okay.”

You moved to sit down, Peter sat with you, wrapping his arm around your shoulder, “Okay.” You snuggled into his shoulder, falling asleep almost instantly. He gave a worried smile to your sleeping form. He had lost everything in one night, everything except you. It was in this moment that Peter made a promise to himself. A promise that he would always do his best to protect you...

\- End of Flashback -

Present day

That was years ago, now, you and Peter were scavenging on a desolate planet for something in particular. An orb or ball of sorts that you two had told a seller you could get. You walked through desert esc landscape until you reached an old ruined place. Peter opened his mask and you did the same, “So Star-Lord, you have any chance you know where this thing is in here?” You asked.

Peter chuckled, “(Y/N) of course I don’t, but it’s got to be in here somewhere.”

You let out a sigh, “Alright then, let’s get looking. I’d rather not spend the next 10,000 years looking for this stupid ball.”

“Geez, someone’s a little moody,” Peter laughed as he began looking for the orb.

You rolled your eyes, of course you were moody. Peter, your best friend, who you loved dearly, was a totally player. He slept around with women all around the galaxy to get whatever he wanted: Information, goods, or just because he wanted to. It drove you mad. You were never interested in other men, even if the ones who flirted with you in bars were usually pretty damn good-looking. It didn’t matter to you, you only had eyes for Peter, and it was pretty obvious that he didn’t have eyes for you. It had gotten especially bad recently though, hence your extra moodiness towards the terran. You moved on from the room you had started into the next. Peter walked up to a pedestal and picked up a metal ball. He was grinning like an idiot, “We seriously came all the way here for a metal ball?”

“Yeah pretty much, I have no idea what it is, but it’s worth a pretty penny for us,” He said with a smirk.

“Let’s get it to the old man and get those units, I’m ready for a day off,” You said with a smile.

“Sounds good to me, we should have a dance par-” Peter sentence was cut off by a loud, deep voice.

“Halt. Give us the orb,” A man who appeared to be a soldier of some kind said. There were two of them. Peter stepped in front of you, he always did this, even though you were an excellent fighter. Sometimes you really didn’t understand his actions.

“Oh, you want this?” Peter asked tossing the ball between his hands.

“Yes, we were asked to get it for Ronan,” The same soldier answered. 

Peter took the chance to strike before the soldier could stop him. He blasted the first one, who stumbled back, but was almost instantly ready for a fight. The second one came after you, but you were ready. Between your gun and your punches, it didn’t take you very long to take out the soldier that had come for you. Peter had taken out his soldier and smirked at you, “Damn girl, you’re strong and beautiful,” He said with a wink.

You felt your cheeks heat up, “Shut up Quill,” You said playfully, knowing that flirting with everything and everyone was just apart of his personality. He wrapped his arm around your waist as you both put your masks on. He flew you both back to the ship. Once you were on it, for a second too long, he didn’t let go of you, like he was afraid to. You felt your stomach freaking out more the longer you stayed in contact.

“Good job out there Star-Angel,” He said with a small genuine smile. His arm was still wrapped tightly around your waist. Your heart was pounding inside your ears.  
“You weren’t too bad yourself Star-Lord,” You responded. His other hand found its way to your cheek, your arms wrapped around his neck.

“Would you care if I tried something?” He asked.

“Go ahead,” You said. Peter moved towards you, his lips a centimeter away from yours when the phone started to ring. Peter jumped back and ran over to answer it. You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding in. Peter sat down and answered the call, only to see Yondu. You mentally cursed at him and thanked him, for interrupting that. 

“What do you want Yondu?” Peter asked, obviously peeved.

“Don’t you take that tone with me boy,” He said with a huff, pausing before he continued, “I’m going to need you to send me your coordinates.”

Peter scoffed, “Yeah you’re going to be pissed at me for this, but I can’t do that,” Peter said, there was no way he was letting Yondu know where you were. 

You walked into frame, wrapping your arms around Peter’s shoulders, “Yeah sorry Yondu, you won’t find us that easily.”

“You two clowns better send me your location or-” Yondu started.

“Yeah no, bye old man,” You said with a small laugh as Peter hung up the phone.

You could feel his shoulders move up and down as he laughed, his laugh was music to your ears, “He’s going to kill us if he catches us.”

“Yeah I know, that’s why we can’t let him find us Pete,” You said with a big smile on your face.

“Now before Yondu called us we were in the middle of trying something,” Peter said with a classic smirk on his face. You removed your arms from his shoulders and he turned his chair around to face you. He grabbed your hips and pulled you into his lap. Your legs were hanging off the chair the wrong the direction. One of Peter’s hands stayed firmly on your hip and his other one cupped your cheek. Your arms wrapped around his neck again. Your heart started to speed up when you heard a voice from behind you. 

“Peter? What the hell are you doing?” The woman’s voice sounded upset. 

You rolled your eyes, “Seriously Peter, she’s still here?” You asked, looking beyond annoyed.

He shrugged, “I honestly forgot she was here.”

You let out a long sigh and got up from Peter’s lap, he didn’t try to stop you. He knew how you felt about him, and he felt strongly towards you too, but things always got in the way. You wanted someone who was loyal, and Peter was afraid that he would hurt you if he actually did start a relationship with you. However, recently, Peter’s urges towards you had gotten stronger, he was more nervous around you, and he wanted nothing more to be yours… that’s why he had been sleeping around more than before, he was distracting himself from you, while still teasing you with touches and now almost kisses. He turned to the girl, “I’ll drop you back at home, it’s on the way to where we’re heading.”

You couldn’t believe him, he was such a jerk. You let out a sigh and went to your room. You just had to get through dropping off the stupid ball and then you could get paid. Once you were paid you could go and get drunk and maybe sleep around yourself, maybe that would teach Peter not to treat you like you were always just going to be here. 

\- Small Time Skip - 

You and Peter had landed on the planet with the shop where you were going to sell this ball and get it off your hands. You hadn’t said a word to him since the incident, and you honestly weren’t planning on it. Peter and you headed into the shop and you let Peter do the talking. That was until the man started to push you both out because Peter mentioned Ronan wanted the ball, “Way to go Star-Ass,” You spat, “Now who are we going to sell it to?”

“I don’t know, but I’m sure we can find a buyer for this thing… It seems like a hot item,” He said to you before a fairly attractive green skinned woman starts talking to Peter. You really didn’t pay much attention to their conversation until she punched Peter in the chest and stole the orb.

“Shit!” You yelled as you and Peter ran after her. You very quickly noticed that you two were being chased as you chased this girl. There was a tree thing and a… raccoon? On your tail. Fantastic, that’s definitely what you needed right now. You didn’t pay much attention to the pair and focused on getting the orb back until you felt yourself getting picked up by your legs, “What the hell? Put me down you big leafy freak!” You screamed at the tree thing.

“I am groot,” It responded in a sad tone.

“Don’t let the mean girl hurt your feelings Groot, just shove her in the bag and think about the 60,000 units!” The raccoon answered.

“What?! 60,000 units?! Hold on a second!” You screamed as the “groot” as the raccoon called it, shoved you into a bag, “PETER!” You yelled just before your face was in the bag. You hated in-closed spaces. You knew you would have a panic attack if they didn’t let you out of the bag. 

Peter whipped his head around, looking at your situation, he knew why you had called him. He grabbed the orb and shoved it in his bag before running towards you, “Let go of her you… tree!” Peter shouted, blasting the tree thing a few times. He hit it in the hand and it dropped the bag that you were in. You scrambled to your feet and ran to Peter, your heart was beating way too fast and your hands were shaking. Peter took notice, “Hey, Hey, it’s gonna be okay. Just stick by me we’ll get out of here,” He said as he started to run again. You did the same, matching his pace, until some Nova Corps guards stopped you.

“Well well if it isn’t Star-Prince,” One of the men said with a bit of a laugh.

Peter sighed, “It’s Star-Lord.”

“Star-Lord?” The other guard asked as he handcuffed you.

“Yeah he’s a petty thief code-name.”

“It’s a legendary outlaw name…” Peter said a bit defeated.

“It’s okay to have a code-name, it’s not that weird.”

\- Time Skip -

You all were taken to a high security prison, and you were separated from Peter almost instantly. They put you in your own room, no roommate, not a person around you. You didn’t know why they had done this, Gamora was in the cell across from yours. As much as you were angry with Peter, you missed him. He had this calming affect on you, and right now you really needed it. When the guards came and let you and Gamora out of your cells you pretty much ran to the main area to look for Peter. You looked around for a minute before you saw him, Rocket, and Groot walking in from the opposite direction, “Peter!” You called, his eyes quickly found you. 

He smiled brightly and pulled you into a tight hug when you reached him. It had only been a few hours since you had seen him last, but you felt so tense, stressed and honestly a bit scared that you were really happy to be in his arms again. “Hey Star-Angel, are you okay?” He mumbled into your hair.  
“Yeah I’m okay,” You said as you pulled back a bit.

“Jesus Love Birds, get a room,” Rocket scoffed. Peter stuck his middle finger up at him, which you laughed at. Peter smiled, he loved your laugh. A big man approached you two and Peter instantly swung you around so that you were behind him. Groot picked the guy up by the nostrils before Rocket got the attention of everyone in the prison, “Hey listen up! These two are ours, we are gonna be the ones to claim their bounty, so if you want them, you’re going to have to go through us!” He exclaimed as Groot hurt the guy more before throwing him down. Rocket and Groot started to walk towards the benches. 

“Yeah, We’re with them,” Peter said as he grabbed your hand and pulled you along with him after Groot and Rocket. Rocket, You, and Peter sat down at a table while Groot sat on the ground beside it. 

You and Peter sat on one side while Rocket was on the other. Peter was taking every opportunity to touch you, and you loved it… while also hating it. You felt like this was just a part of his flirty outgoing personality. That he just wanted to get in your pants because he hadn’t yet, but at the same you kind of felt like there was something more to it, and you really hoped there was. Peter wrapped his arms around your waist and put his head on your shoulder. You felt your cheeks turn red he did so, Rocket rolled his eyes. “Oh come on, for one second can you not act like a couple of lovesick idiots?” Rocket asked.

Peter gave him a confused look, “We’re not a couple.”

“Then why are you holding on to her and using her shoulder as a pillow?” Rocket asked, crossing his arms. 

“Because she’s a really comfortable pillow, buzz off fur ball,” Peter said before nuzzling his head into the crook of your neck.

You let out a sigh, “We really aren’t a couple Rocket, just best friends.”

Rocket had a shocked look on his face, “Oh come on! Did you see what he just did?! Totally a couple!”

“I said buzz off fur ball!” Peter spat. You wished Rocket was right, but at the same time you couldn’t really explain why he was hanging on you like this. It was only normally like this if you had to go on a solo job or something and you hadn’t seen each other in a few days or if you got injured he’d dote on you.

Gamora walked up and pulled you from your thoughts, “Hey (Y/N), do you want to go to the gym with me? I’d feel better about things if another woman went.” 

You gave her a soft smile, “Yeah, I’d love to,” You said as you pulled yourself from Peter’s grasp. You ran your hand through his hair after you stood up, “I’ll see you later Star-Lord, you too Rocket and Groot! Watch out for him while I’m gone!”

Rocket smiled and waved, “Yeah, Okay byeeee~!”

Groot waved at you as well as Peter leaned on his elbow that rested on the table. He already missed your warmth, “I am Groot,” Groot said looking at Rocket.

The ‘furball’ laughed, “You’re right Groot, he’s totally in love with her.” 

Peter was pulled from his thoughts by these words, “What? I am not!”

Rocket rolled his eyes, “Oh come on Quill, wake up and smell the roses. You were literally hanging on the girl and when we in our cell you were mumbling about how you were worried that she wasn’t okay. Face it, you’re in love.”

Peter sighed, “Just don’t tell her okay?”

Rocket laughed, “Peter I don’t have to tell her, I’m pretty sure she already knows.”


	2. Chapter 2

You had headed down a few halls with Gamora before she spoke, “So you and Quill huh?”

“What? No. We’ve just been friends since we were kids,” You replied honestly.

“Really? Because to me, it seems that you are in a relationship.”

“Yeah, we get that a lot… I like Peter, but I don’t really know how he feels about me. Sure, sometimes he gets clingy like that, but he always… Sleeps around with other women… Even when he has shown actual interest in me,” You said with a sigh.

“Ah, I see… I hope you two get a chance to work out all your issues once Rocket gets us out of here and this is all over.”

“Thanks, Gamora,” You said as you reached the gym area.

“Don’t mention it.”

\- Time Skip - 

Rocket had broken you all out of prison and you had managed to get Peter’s ship back. The six of you were on Knowhere, waiting for Gamora’s contact to come through. Rocket and Drax were enjoying some of the fun in the local bar, Groot was somewhere near them, and Gamora was shaking her head while having a drink away from everyone. You had made your way to the balcony, not really feeling like being around all those people, “What’s the matter? Don’t feel like drinking?” Peter asked as he came out on the balcony to join you.

“Not really, I’m actually really stressed out. All of this has been a little much for me,” You said looking out at the city.

Peter pulled his walkman and headphones out of his jacket, “I think I have just the thing to fix that,” He said holding up his stuff.

“Peter I don’t know if that’ll-”

“Just trust me,” He stated. You sighed and nodded, telling him it was okay to put the headphones on you. Once the music was playing in your ears you felt a little bit more at ease. You and Peter always had the same taste in music, and that hadn’t changed in all these years. You had heard this song a million times, but it didn’t matter, you loved it. Peter smiled, pulling you closer by the waist as he felt the music relax you. He started to sway his hips, even though he could only hear the music faintly, he knew what part it was at and quietly he sang along. You took one of the headphones and pushed it behind your ear so that you could hear Peter singing. He noticed this, “What?”  
“I like your singing,” You said with a small smile as he twirled you around. When he brought you back to him, his grip was a lot tighter.

“Thank you.”

“No problem, I do have to know… Why have you been acting like this?” You asked.

His hips stopped swaying, “Like what?”

“Like you actually care, like you don’t just want to get it my pants, like… you love me?” You said quietly, looking down at your shoes.

Peter was silent for a minute before he bit his lip. He was thinking of how to put it, “Because I do…” He said simply.

Your head shot up, his gaze meeting yours, “You do?”

“(Y/N), I’ve loved you since the first day I saw you playing in the yard next door.”

“Then why-”

“Because at first I was afraid you didn’t feel the same and when I figured out you did… I was scared,” He answered, it was his turn to stare at the floor.

“Scared? Scared of what?”

“Scared… that I would hurt you, but I want to be a better man for you. Over the last few months, I’ve realized that… I don’t want anyone, but you.”

Your heart was pounding inside your chest, it felt like it was going to burst out. You forced him to look at you by putting your hand under his chin and guiding him. You couldn’t think of words to put to how you felt, so you put it into actions. You pulled him to you by the collar of his jacket, smashing your lips onto his. Your stomach felt like it was doing flips when he started kissing back. He wrapped his arms around your waist as tight as he could, making it hard to tell where he ended and you began. Your hands moved to his hair. You had only dreamt of this on so many cold nights, but now it finally wasn’t a dream. It was real, Peter Quill was yours. When he finally pulled away for a breath he rested his forehead on yours, “I love you,” His rough voice whispered.

“I love you too Star-Lord,” You said, “I swear to god if you cheat on me I will kill you.”

“Now that I get to call you mine, no other woman will ever compare,” He said in the same hushed tone.

Your moment was soon over as you heard a lot of noise coming from the club. Peter pulled back and grabbed your hand to head inside. You found Rocket and Drax drunkenly fighting. Peter put an end to it as the contact you all had been waiting for showed up, none of you were prepared for what was to come. Peter and you walked hand in hand to the collector’s office. He told you that it was an infinity stone, and when his assistant grabbed it, Peter pulled you away from the blast and shielded you in a hole along with Gamora. You three looked at the damage and then at each other. You knew you had to get this thing to somewhere safer than here. Peter wanted to sell it to someone else, but you and Gamora knew you had to give it to the Nova Corps. You were going to continue this debate, but a fleet of ships appeared overhead. Out from the first ship came Ronan and Gamora’s sister Nebula, “Oh shit,” You said as Peter pulled you by the arm towards the mining pods. Rocket was soon next to you and each of you got into your own since they were all only made to hold one person. You took the stone and you knew you had to drive like hell. You took it from Peter without him knowing, but you did it to protect him, “(Y/N)? (Y/N) can you hear me?” Peter called over the communicator.

“Yeah, Pete I can hear you.”

“Do you know where the orb is I don’t have it anymore.”

“Yeah, I have it. I pickpocketed you.”

“You did what?! (Y/N)! Do you realize how serious this is? These guys will kill you in a heartbeat to get that stone from you!”

“Yeah, I know! If they weren’t chasing me then they’d be chasing you! What did you not understand about the fact that I love you Peter?! I wouldn’t let these guys go after you!”

“But now I’m in your old place! I don’t want them going after you!”

“Well too bad, so sad, they are! So focus on taking them out so that we don’t all die!” You spat.

You started to hear Peter talk again, but he was cut off by Nebula, “Give me the orb or I will destroy your pod to get it.”

“Go ahead, kill me. I will never give you this orb as long as I’m alive.”

“Fine,” She spat back.

You braced for impact as she blasted your pod apart. They got the orb and left you floating in space. You could feel yourself dying. Your eyes were forced shut and you couldn’t breathe, you knew even with the equipment that you had you only had a few minutes left. You let the darkness start to take over, your body going numb. Until suddenly you felt a mask close over your face. Your eyes opened a bit and you saw Peter’s face above you. You were suddenly aware of his arms around you. He was going to die if you didn’t do something. You looked around, hoping for a miracle when you saw Yondu’s ship approaching you. You couldn’t decide if you preferred that over freezing to death out in space, but nonetheless, you were soon being pulled inside by the tractor beam. You were both thrown to the floor once you were inside, Peter landing on top of you as you retracted the mask. He looked down at you seriously as he panted, “Don’t you ever… pull bullshit like that again.”

You smiled up at him, “I was only trying to protect you Star-Lord.”

“I still had to save your ass,” Peter said smugly.

“Technically I saved both of your asses,” Yondu said as he and some of his men walked up. Peter was instantly ripped off of you by some of Yondu’s men and shoved up against one of the walls. When you tried to get up to help him two of the men pulled you back, holding you tightly by your arms, “They all think I’ve been soft with you boy, and I gotta show them I’m not. You betrayed me and you’re going to have to pay the price for it,” Yondu said before starting to whistle. The arrow stopped just before Peter’s forehead, no one was holding him, but he was still pinned because with one whistle from Yondu it would all be over. 

You just got Peter, you couldn't lose him… Not yet, “Yondu!” You yelled, catching his attention, “Please don’t kill him…” You said in a quiet tone.

“What? You got a problem with his punishment girly?” He asked you, forcing your chin up with two of his fingers.

“I don’t want to lose him,” You said honestly, quiet enough for only him to hear. 

Yondu thought for a moment before stepping back, “You know you’re right… Killing him isn’t the best punishment. You too have betrayed me, but you always just go along with what Quill wants to do. The most severe punishment for Quill would be to watch you die,” Yondu said before he whistled the arrow to be just barely touching your forehead. Your breath hitched.

“NO!” Peter shouted, a few men jumping forward to grab him and hold him back from you, “Yondu do if you do this you know you’ll regret it, (Y/N) has never directly done anything to you. Besides, without our help you’re going to miss out on the biggest score you have ever gotten.”

Yondu had no clear emotion on his face until he cracked a smile and called off the arrow. You let out a breath as Yondu said he would help get the infinity stone back, as long as you two gave it to him afterwards. Once the deal was sealed, Peter ran over to you and hugged you tightly. You thought you were actually going to die just then, “You okay Star-Angel?” He asked as he pulled back from the hug.

“Yeah, I’m alright Star-Lord.”

“Good,” He said with a smile as he leaned in and kissed you for the second time that night. Your hands found his hair again and you smiled into it. You both couldn’t wait until this was all over and you could have some alone time. You were still kissing when you heard Yondu laugh. You pulled apart to look at him, “So you finally grew a pair and told her how you felt? Good for you boy!” He said with a big smile on his face. 

You and Peter smiled at him, “Thanks Yondu,” Peter said.

“I expect an invitation to your wedding!” He teased.

You rolled your eyes, “You know I could never get Peter to settle down enough for that!”

Peter gave you a confused looked, “Hey… Right now we’re young, we’re dumb, and we’re going to save the galaxy! But maybe in a couple of years… That would be nice.”

“Quill are you drunk?”

“No! Of course not!” he said, you have him a look.

“Maybe a little.”

\- Time Skip - 

This is not how you thought this would go. You and the others had come up with a plan to get the infinity stone back from Ronan, and Yondu was giving help with his men. You had all agreed that you would die trying to stop this from happening, but you didn’t think it would come to that. Peter and the rest of your friends were up on the enemy ship, trying to kill Ronan while you and Yondu’s ship had crash-landed on the planet. You were both fine from the impact and began fighting with some of Ronan’s goons on the ground when it happened. Yondu was distracted by the men that were flanking him to notice that you were being surrounded. It was seven against one. You fought with them, holding them off as long as you could, but one of them managed to stab you in the leg. You cried out in pain as you crumpled to the ground, your legs no longer being able to support your weight. Yondu heard and sent his arrow after every last one of the men around you, but it was too late, the damage had already been done. You felt tears roll down your cheeks, it hurt so badly that you wanted to just die so you didn’t have to feel it anymore. Yondu soon kneeled next to you as you breathed heavily. His men were keeping everyone away from you two. “Y-Yondu… I-I… I don’t think… I’m going to make it…” You said, having a hard time breathing.

“Stop your whining… You’re gonna be fine,” You could hear the panic in his voice, he was lying. He wanted to keep you calm.

“Yondu… I-I need you to tell Peter I love him… Okay?” You said as he wrapped your leg tightly in a piece of cloth in hopes of stopping the blood. 

“Hush, you’re going to get to tell him yourself when this is over,” the blue man said, “I’m going to take you to cover, don’t move unless you have to. Ya hear me girly?” He asked as he picked you up.

“Yeah I got it…” You said weakly as your eyes started to get heavy.

“No no no, you’ve got to keep your eyes open. You have to stay awake,” He said a bit more panicked than before. 

He set you down underneath a broken ship part, which should shield you from anything. Kraglin came running up, “Anything I can do to help her sir?” He asked, he had always been a good friend to you.

Yondu looked back at your weak form, “Yeah stay here and keep here awake… Try to make sure she doesn’t bleed to death before this is all over. I want her to at least stay alive long enough to say goodbye to Peter, I’m hoping she’ll pull through, but… You know.”

He nodded, “Yes sir, I’ll protect her and keep her awake,” He said as he sat down next to you.

Yondu walked off and Kraglin started what pretty much ended up being a one-way conversation with himself, but at least he was keeping your mind off of the pain. You were having trouble keeping your eyes open as he moved to check your wound, but you managed. You knew your chances of survival were slim if you didn’t get some help soon, but you didn’t care. You just wanted to see Peter, even if it was going to be the last time. 

After a little while there was a purple explosion, and suddenly everything was quiet, “Is it over?” You asked, looking over at Kraglin.

“I think so,” He said.

Peter and the others were all happy that Ronan was dead, but then Yondu and his men showed up, Peter thought he was going to ask for the orb, but he didn’t. He had a grim look on his face, “We can talk about the stone later Peter… Right now there’s someone you need to see before it’s too late.”

“What are you talking about Yondu?” Peter asked, crossing his arms. 

“It’s (Y/N), she was badly injured during the fighting… it’s a little grim.”

“Where is she?” Peter asked, his entire demeanor had changed.

Yondu began to walk and Peter followed, Gamora tailing behind them both. When you were in Peter’s sights he started to run. He sat down and gently pulled you into his lap. He held your head up with one of his hands, and the other was holding one of your icy cold ones, “Pete…”

“Yeah… It’s alright I’m here,” He said, you could hear the sadness in his voice.

“It’s okay Peter. I’m still here,” You said, faintly smiling up at him.

“Please… Don’t leave me… my Star-Angel…” He said weakly, his voice hoarse. You could tell he was on the verge of crying.

“I don’t want to Pete… I-I love you,” You said, as your eyes got so heavy you couldn’t keep them open anymore.

“I love you too,” He said, sobbing openly now as he felt your body go limp. Gamora leaned down next to you are felt for a pulse.

“Peter, there’s still time… She’s still breathing.”

\- Time Skip - 

Peter and the others were standing in the Nova Corps, talking to the head. She thanked them for their help and pardoned them all, but Peter couldn’t focus on anything she was saying. For the last several days he had been by your sleeping side while you were in the Nova Corps hospital. It looked like you were going to pull through after they did an operation on your leg, but Peter wasn’t sure. He was so scared of losing you that he wanted to make sure nothing went wrong, he also wanted to be there when you woke up. He wasn’t even really focusing when the head was telling him that his father was not human, “Peter?” She asked.

“Yes?” He responded, being pulled from his thoughts.

“You’re worried about Miss (L/N), yes?” 

“Yeah, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, but I think you should turn around,” She said with a smile.

He did so and he smiled at what he saw. You, in a wheelchair, but you. He ran over to you, picked you up and swung you around while kissing all over your face. He didn’t care who was watching, “Geez, I’m happy to see you too Peter.”

“Please don’t ever do that again Star-Angel,” He said as he shifted you so that he was holding you like you were a child. His hands were wrapped around your back, your hands were around his neck, and your legs were wrapped weakly around his waist. 

“I’ll try Star-Lord,” You said as he began to carry you to the ship. 

You were happy, you and Peter were together and you had some new amazing friends… That’s all that really matters.


End file.
